


自由片想

by quarkocean



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro
Kudos: 1





	自由片想

其一  
时值七月初，已是非常炎热。从冬日的回暖他就知道，六月后便是超乎过去的炎炎夏日，将要比任何一年都要酷热。预知了这一切，所以他早已有了觉悟。可以用冷清形容的月台只有他一个人，最后一班通往北国的火车即将靠站。他听见鸣笛，轨道的轰鸣在脚下暗自较劲。登上通往远途的火车时他没有任何犹豫，只身带着一个小背包去往北国。

上一次关于北国的记忆，要追回至六岁。在不完整的童年记忆中，唯一依旧清晰的回忆。父母牵着他的小手，走了多长的路他已辨识不清。最终来到了一间寺庙，一个穿着和服的男人应门而来，看见他，嘴角弯成了好看的弧度，虽然觉得第一次见面有点冷场，他内心却认定了那是非常温暖的笑容。  
母亲低下身子，在他耳边说，这是他的爷爷，必须要在这个寺庙住上一段时间。他茫然的看着眼前的男人，没有感觉。  
之后很长的日子中，两人几乎过着静默的生活。他时常在很远的地方看着爷爷，不知道该如何开口。直到年长的男子蹲下身来拍拍他的头让他叫他遥，他疑惑的问不用敬称也没关系吗。  
嗯，没关系。

火车颠簸的行进着，起初毫无睡意的他竟不知不觉就睡着了，果然是太累了。虽然有被提醒过要注意休息，而当时的自己全然没那个意思。百目鬼揉着眼睛醒来，半点后悔没有听那个人的话。不知什么时候火车驶入深深的隧道，黑暗中毫无旁知。但他知道，驶出黑暗之后即将看到的事怎样一幅图景。

年幼的他躲在大树的后面，小心的探出头。临近深夜，他们两个人都没睡。小小的他一路跟着遥，毫不疲倦。亲眼看着遥捏着符咒，一边嘴中默默念着什么，一瞬间的光笼罩了所有，他看不见。  
静，害怕吗？  
遥……  
用这个去保护你想要守护的人吧。他踮起脚间接过他给的弓，在月色下如此闪耀。

该怎样形容这一座山？  
视线所及的一切全是茂密的森林，蜿蜒的山路已全被荒芜的杂草所埋去。八月的荒夏，烈日刺眼，照亮了这一切，却似乎斩断了所有的生命。空气中浮沉的未知粒子，微微颤动。伸手，然，是捕捉不住。他从不曾觉得步子是这样的沉重，每跨出一小步，意味着里山顶更近些，但是无论如何也感受不到那份理所应当的胜利感。内心是这般迷茫而无助，抑制不了。究竟是要走到何时，这条路有没有终结。百目鬼抬头，找不到答案。  
就如最初看见的那些，一路所看见得都是不知名的杂草，杉类植物有很多，走路须是小心，一旦碰到树叶就有可能扎出血来，这些植物含着毒那也是未知。但是百目鬼小心翼翼的都采集了一点，能够研究出些什么他不想知道。  
山腰上的植物渐渐少了，取而代之的是大片大片干燥的土壤，不得不边捂着嘴行走，空气自然比不上山脚。就连微风也能掀起不少的尘土，须是小心别了迷了眼。不知是体力已消耗的太多，抑或是遥遥无尽的路慢慢磨灭了意志，呼吸跟着变得短促起来。

[只差一点点。。。]

[山顶的景色可是格外美丽。]

遥对自己曾那么说过，当时他的眼睛里清亮无比，年幼的静看不透。这份记忆一直长留在心间，从长大后就想要回到故乡获知往事。

但不完全，这次上山不仅是为了拜祭爷爷，他还想知道一些遥不曾告诉他的事情。

接近午时的烈阳，略微刺眼，尽管是在山间也不比山下要清亮。百目鬼稍稍休息，快到山顶了，所有的努力即将付诸，他习惯性的撩起和服的长袖。  
不错，就是这个伤痕，平日百目鬼穿长袖，几乎连最亲近的四月一日也没发现这个疤痕。那仿佛是被滚烫的热水灼伤后所留下的痕迹，时间已让痕迹渐渐淡去，连同当时的记忆一同远走。只是，伤疤的形状过于奇怪，中间的部分形似一瓣弯月，从中深深的凹陷，就好像守护着什么似的。  
唯一看见到过伤疤的她是这么说的。

也有想过向郁子问个究竟，碍于不能进那家店，只得作罢。

接近了山顶，有寥寥炊烟。百目鬼记得这里的人家几乎归隐于森林中，能招呼的，并不多。

爷爷的寺庙一角展露于视线，岁月只能增加它的年轮而无法磨灭它的存在，漆红的屋顶，屋角装饰着四方祥物。

[北玄武。。东青龙。。西白虎。。南朱雀。。]

[我终于来到了这里。]

尽管依然是无限冰冷的眼神。

其二  
因为工作上安全措施疏忽而导致的事故，爸爸已住院几日。但是最近爸爸快出院了，前几天我还去看过他。呆在医院的这半年，爸爸比原来要胖了一些，脸上温和的笑容也比从前多了。但是在那个雨夜，却从医院传来急性感染，需要再留院观察的消息。妈妈因为这个不太乐观的消息，险些昏倒。爸爸的一些朋友纷纷赶到病院，不断打电话告诉我们别担心，说爸爸很快就会好的。长时间照顾父亲的母亲有些体力不支，加上这几天精神一直紧绷着，终于在我的安慰下才答应小睡一会。

小时候遇到想不通的事情就会趴在父亲书房里的小天窗边，这次也不例外。和着单衣，在夜深人静时打开小窗户看看清澈的天空，那些闪烁的星辰是否真的能预知未来。还依稀记得年幼的我被父亲疼惜的抱在怀中，父亲将这些星星的启示一个一个详细的告诉我。可现在的我竟一个也会想不起来。

对自己稍稍生气，对父亲的回忆何时变得如此稀薄，好像一层沙一般只手便可弹破。十月的秋风吹来，冷进了心中。我合上了窗，居然发现窗台上刻着淡淡的一行字，却是我看不懂的一种语言。我赶紧找来了纸笔，依葫芦画瓢把它记下来。

那又要向谁求助？

正在我迷茫的时候，我想起了郁子，她是父亲的旧交。听父亲说念书时就一直在她的店打工，一段些许辛苦但是载着欢笑与泪水的日子。而关于郁子的店，父亲便不再多说。他仿佛，尽力在封存着他的记忆。这只会让我越来越好奇。在一次偶然的机会下，我得知郁子的店址，没想到那么快就要去拜访，我不禁紧张起来。

。。。。。。

郁子比我想象的要年轻，仿佛时间不曾在她的面容留下痕迹。她似乎知道我的到来，扬起的眼线与微笑，真是非常的美丽。  
[听说你爸爸出事了？]  
[嗯，正住院呢，原本要好的病情不知怎得又……]  
[所以你想来问个究竟？]  
[是。。。是]  
我拿出临摹的字样，交到郁子的手中。  
[噢。][这是？]  
郁子的眉头紧蹙，直视着符咒般的文字几乎出了神。在她的眼睛里，好像拥有着能够洞穿一切事物的力量，却不显得冷酷。

过了一会，郁子眼中那道强烈的光消失了。  
[你爸爸从来没有对你说过他的过去吧。]  
[？][父亲的过去？]隐藏着什么样的秘密，还是太过不堪回首？郁子要告诉我的，究竟是什么。  
但即使父亲不说，我也不会因此而责怪父亲。因为，父亲并不是我的生身父亲。

我在两岁的时候被父亲领养，当时的父亲已经结婚，可想而知突然带回一个孩子是背负了多大的压力，但是幸好母亲也是个通情达理的人，默默地支持着他，把我当成他们自己亲生的孩子对待。父亲为我取得名字叫‘四月二日’，平时为了方便叫我‘二子’，数年后懂事的我偶尔会问起父亲。他只是温和的笑笑说，见到我时很有缘而已。

[二子，人和人之间，是不需要什么契机的。即便血液里流淌着不同的血，但只要诚心的交流就会相互依存，共同生存下去。我和你妈妈不也是这样，最后决定生活在一起。]

然而印象中，我总是觉得爸爸很少会感情用事，在他那双像是迷了雾的眼睛里，永远都不会知道他在思考什么，或者仅仅是在悲伤罢了。

听完郁子说的，去医院探望的时间又到了，我依依不舍的像郁子告别。

在医院的隔离病房里，父亲静静的睡着，氧气罩还未取下，说明并未脱离危险。病房安静的可怕，呼吸机的声音一帧一帧的作响，刺进了我的心里。  
[好端端的，怎么会伤口感染呢。。。]  
[要是再不醒来，可会出事呀。。。]  
进出的护士悄声说着，但我却无能为力。眼睁睁的看着父亲，然，这也是个好机会吧，一向忙碌的父亲可以借口休息的最好时机。

正当我准备离开时，一个伤疤映入了我的视线。从郁子的口中，我已知道了它的来历。

在父亲手臂上的，那道奇怪的烫伤伤痕。

其三  
听说是遥的孙子，山上的婆婆很热情地招呼百目鬼，说遥为大家做了许多好事，一下子竟不知先说那件才好。

百目鬼冷冷的听着，对爷爷的记忆已过于遥远。但他仍时常出现在他的梦中，还有四月一日君寻的梦境中，他不知道这代表什么。有可能，这些都是他和四月一日的幻觉吧。真是牵强的联想。。。

在老人的屋中小歇了一会，他记起来这儿的真正目的。他诚心的问着老人，是否还记得十几年前的旧事。

[？]

[其实我是想问这个。]说着，百目鬼掠起衣袖，略微显的可怕的疤痕，因为流汗后更加狰狞。

[这。。。难道你真的是。。。]

[请告诉我所有您所知道的吧。]

那一天——

是遥最后一次驱魔。他确定静已经午睡，他并不想静年纪过小就接触这些。  
拿上符咒后，开始念咒。

与此同时，像是被什么催促着，一向很容易入睡并睡得很深的百目鬼突然醒来，年幼的他奇怪为何寺中会如此安静，一边想着一边漫无目的的走着。  
不知何时走进了一个不熟悉的房间，另一角正在烧着一壶热水，而有一个带着眼镜的男孩默默蹲在那里哭泣。  
[你是谁？]眼神忠诚的传递着讯息，但两人只是看着彼此，没有多余的话。  
百目鬼慢慢走近他，正当准备开口问时，一阵巨响，好像脚下跟着一起震动。

本能的，百目鬼抱着男孩的头一块趴在地上，与此同时，那壶烧开的水因为剧烈的震动无情的向下坠去，着地的那一刻，整个房间都是雾气，而滚烫的热水也加剧了温度，它们就这样，倾洒在两个毫无防备的孩子手臂上。

遥赶到时，只见静紧紧地护住那个不认识的男孩，痛苦的凝着眉，时而说着‘没关系’。惊恐的男孩，一无所知，但含在眼中的泪水已证明他是那样的害怕。

那个孩子是。。。遥看着那个戴着眼镜的男孩，仿佛似曾相识，他似乎拥有着特殊的灵力。但一想起又会觉得头痛欲裂，于是也不再追究他为何会出现在这里。但是他对他，确实有着愧疚。直到男孩长大后，他依然希望可以好好的补偿他。

将两个孩子送入医院，受伤严重的当然是在上面护着的百目鬼，而两人的手臂上同时留下了印记——烫伤后的伤痕。谁都不会发现，将两人的手臂交叠在一起，残缺的伤痕竟会如此吻合，变得完整。

为了保险起见，还是让两个孩子留院观察，但是隔天后，那个戴眼镜的男孩却神秘消失了，自此遥不曾见过，这段记忆也只能就此了之。

这是故事的全部，然而，并不代表它结束了。

[那个孩子是。。。]百目鬼叹气的样子，一如当年的遥，他的心中明了无疑，已无需再多提示。拜谢了老婆婆后，百目鬼背起行囊准备下山，留在这里已经毫无意义。

在半山腰忽然停住了，百目鬼望着那远处的一番景色，内心不知不觉空明起来，几近出了神。  
相遇，接着分离，永远看不到尽头。  
被撒满夕阳的蝴蝶，从眼前飞过，突然断了翅膀。

其四 终章  
父亲出院一个礼拜了，几乎都在家里。工作那边也不强求着复工，只要放学后没有社团活动，我便早早的回家，陪着父亲说说话。

[二子，就快十七岁了吧。]  
[是啊，爸爸在这个年龄在干什么呢？]  
[念书，打工，总是把时间排得很满。]  
[有没有喜欢的人呢。]  
父亲突然被这个问题镇住了，很快他略略低下头，[应该是从感激开始的，即使两人之间时而争吵，但是我从心底里……]父亲不再说下去，因为他永远失去了这个人，自此只能在梦境中相见。

百目鬼跌下山谷的消息，父亲在梦境中也告诉了遥，两人沉默了一会。遥说不要忍着眼泪哭出来，父亲抓着遥的衣襟，哭得好伤心。  
那是我所不认识的父亲，并不如我所想的那么理性，他的泪水也只为那个人而流吧，从幼年时的相遇就注定好了。  
郁子看着我难过的模样，说道，  
[你爸爸不是正在努力么，想要到那个家伙的世界去是件多么容易的事，但是，他的呼吸仍没有静止不是么，他依旧想要和你和你的母亲生活在一起，所以他没有放弃之前，你也是一样的。]  
留恋着这个世界，最后父亲还是选择了家人，而不是他。

[二子，要不要和我一起去拜祭。]父亲第一次主动提起了他。  
[好。]

全部的伤痛已经被忘记，以后就再也不知道什么是痛。  
唯一没有改变的事是，即使多么遥远的相隔，当两人在某一时点一起抬头的那一刻，心中依然共鸣着那同一份心情。

END  
2008-8-12

ぃぃ男にはぃぃ女、ぃぃ女にはぃぃ男  
ぃぃ人にはぃぃ人。  
是我喜欢的句子，或许这就是这篇文最想表达的。

照样是写的相当废柴，连我自己都不知道要表达什么。也不要跟我说太过隐晦看不懂。


End file.
